


Now We've Got Problems, And I Don't Think We Can Solve Them

by mukedayparade



Series: You Made A Really Deep Cut [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sad sad sad, and they're out as dating, they're famous in this, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you made a really deep cut, and baby now we've got bad blood</p><p>or,</p><p>the one where michael cheats and luke isn't sure he can forgive him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We've Got Problems, And I Don't Think We Can Solve Them

**Author's Note:**

> ok I was listening to Bad Blood by Taylor Swift last night bc she's my fave and that line came on and I was just struck by an idea for this so yeah. tell me what you think

Luke stared at the computer screen in utter disbelief. He kept trying to shake his head and make it disappear, trying to convince himself it was a dream. Michael wouldn't do this to him.

He was looking at a tabloid article online, that he'd found through twitter. And it had a huge picture on the website blatantly showing _his_  Michael kissing some random guy.

Luke _knew_ he should've gone with Michael to the club last night. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let him go alone. But he also didn't think Michael would _ever_ cheat on him. 

And now he was sitting alone in a hotel room big enough for two, with his boyfriend god knows where. Michael hadn't come back last night, and Luke had been worried, but not too badly. He figured he'd gone home with Jack, since that's who he'd shown up at the club with. He must've been too drunk to come home and crashed at Jack's. Luke was so naive.

 He switched back to twitter, searching "Michael cheat" and scrolling through. Apparently people had seen him leave the club with the guy. Others said they saw him go home with him and into his apartment. And it wasn't friendly.

Luke scrolled through the tons of people–fans and just random people as well–freaking out over Michael's one night stand. It was common knowledge that Michael and Luke were dating, they had been for nearly 4 years. So this was an appalling surprise to everyone.

Luke continued to torture himself, looking through every picture he could find of his boyfriend with the Mystery Man. The guy was shorter than Luke–shorter than Michael, even, by a bit–and had dark hair and tan skin. He was muscular and compact. He was the completely opposite of Luke.

Luke was thrown out of his trance by the sound of the hotel room door opening and closing. He took a deep breath and turned around slowly, seeing his boyfriend shuffling in, his head ducked down. As if he thought it would stop Luke from seeing him.

"So who is he?" Luke choked out, trying to keep his voice steady and strong.

Michael finally lifted his head, his eyes meeting Luke's. He looked a mess; hair going everywhere, eyes bloodshot with dark circles beneath them, his clothes completely messed up. Luke felt his heart break, desperately wanted to go and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but he refrained.  

"Luke–"

"Who _is_ he, Michael?" 

Michael shook his head, looking ashamed. _Good, he should be_ , Luke thought. "Just some random guy from the club."

"So you threw away our _four year_ relationship over 'just some guy'?" 

"Luke, I'm so sor–"

"Don't say you're sorry, Michael! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it!"

Michael took a step back, looking as if Luke had punched him. Almost as if he was afraid of him.

"I was trashed, Lukey. It didn't mean anything, I'm so sorry, I love you!" He rushed out his words so Luke couldn't cut him off.

"No you don't!" Luke snapped then, tears rushing to his eyes. He didn't want them to spill, didn't want to show weakness. "You don't love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't have fucked some random guy last night while I was sitting here worried about where you were! If you loved me, you wouldn't have taken advantage of me not being at the club with you just to sleep with someone! If you loved me, you wouldn't have had sex with some guy who's the polar opposite of me!"

"Wha–what are you talking about?"

"I saw pictures, Michael, you're kind of famous." Luke scoffed. "The guy you fucked was my polar opposite."

"Lukey, I–"

"He had dark hair and tan skin and he was short and muscular and–and he was the opposite of me! Am I just not good enough for you so you needed someone who was?"

"No, it's not–you are so much better than good enough–I just–"

"Stop."

"Luke—"

"Stop Michael! Stop trying to make what you did okay, it's not!"

"I know it's not! I hate myself for doing it, and I don't know why I did! But you have to forgive me, Lukey, you _have_ to!"

"Why?"

"Wha–what do you mean why?"

"Why do I _have_ to forgive you?"

"Because...we're–we're Luke and Michael. We can't just not be together."

Luke bit his lip hard, trying to keep in his tears. But they slipped through, spilling down his cheeks as he spoke.

"You should've thought of that before you slept with him."

Michael's eyes were full of sorrow and surprise and fear and–so many  emotions. He stepped toward Luke, who was standing there with tears flowing down his cheeks, shaking. 

"No. Luke, no, you don't mean that."

Luke nodded, his voice shaking from his tears. "I do. I'm done Michael, I can't—we can't solve this problem. It's too big."

"No! Luke, stop. Don't say something you can't take back." He begged.

Luke shook his head, sniffling. 

"I don't want to take it back."

"Luke, _stop_! No." 

Michael was on the ground now, clinging to Luke's legs. He had tears streaming down his face to match his boyfriend's. 

"Michael, let go."

"I can't let you go. I won't, I refuse. I'm in love with you, and I won't let it all end because of a stupid mistake."

"Michael, no. It's too late, I can't ever look at you the same again."

"Please, please don't do this. I'll spend my whole life making it up to you, just please don't end this."

Luke shook his head, wiping at his cheeks in vain as more tears came.

"I–I can't, Michael, you're a whole different person to me now. I could never sleep in the same bed as you without knowing you'd done that with him. I could never kiss you without knowing his lips had been there. I could never m–make love with you, without knowing you'd done the same with him. It's all different, it's tainted."

"Please, Luke. Don't give up on us, please."

"I can't. I can't do it Michael. I'm done." 

"No, please!"

Luke shook Michael off his legs, wiping his eyes again. He moved toward the door, glancing back to see his boyfr–ex boyfriend curled up in a ball crying on the floor.

"I'm s–so sorry, you just h–have to know that." Michael hiccuped out.

Luke nodded, sniffling as tears continued to cascade down his cheeks. "And you have to know that I love you. I'll always love you Michael."

Luke heard a sob escape the other boy's mouth, before he turned and stepped out of the room. Nothing would ever be the same


End file.
